make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunday, Bloody Sasha, Sunday
After Sasha mysteriously finds out about the girls going to a party, he puts them into an all day gymnastic training. While the girls are training they let out some secrets, and help out one of them to save her job. Plot Lauren is at church with her father and Summer, and still has Carter's phone from the night before. Emily is about to go to work when she also gets called to come to The Rock. At the Gym, Payson and Kaylie are already at the gym when Lauren and Emily came in. Payson is worries that Sasha found out about the party, but not thinking Lauren went believes they are safe. Sasha finally comes in and gives them each a beer, revealing he does know. He then yells at them that he doesn't have to be there and that if the girl's want to party then they are wasting his time. He then puts them on probation, and starts an all day pracice. At the Pizza Shack, Emily's mom has to take over for Emily while she is at the gym. There she meets Damon under the impression that she is Emily's younger sister. Payson's mother also tries to find something to do with her family out of the house. Also, Carter meets up with Leo and tells him about what happened with Lauren, which gets him punched in the gut, but Leo keeps it secret. When at the gym, the girl's try to figure out who rated them out, but each have no idea. It is during flutters that Lauren reveals that she saw Carter at the party, which causes Kaylie to stop and make Sasha have them do 300 flutters again. Also, when the girls are climbing ropes Laurens father comes to talk to Sasha about being manager again. But Lauren thinks he's here to get her out but when she is proven wrong the girls must start over again. After the short meeting Sasha grabs some paper to write somwthing each of the girl's resent so they can bun it in a trash can and forget about it. Each of the girls write something and give to Sahsha. But Sasha then reads them. Even though the girls try to talk him out of it he reads them. While they had no names the notes were clear on who worte them. Payson resent that even though she trains harder, and believes that she is better then any of the other girls that Sahs astill doesn't seem to notice. Kaylie resents that Lauren tried t get her kicked out of the gym and still thinks she is dating Carter with no tue evidence. Lauren recsent was long but was clear that she resents Emily for winning over her, and that Payson and Kaylie didn't stand up for her. Emily resent was that no one at the gym made her feel welcome. The paper is then burned and the grils are given the task to clean the mats. Sasha even takes the girls cell phones. Payson, Kaylie, and Lauren fight about the letters. But Emily interupts saying that they are fighting about petty things, while she has to go to work in half an hour. While cleaning the mats Kaylie points out that Emily should go, mostly because Emily helped her cover about Carter. Payson and Lauren agree and with the ropes near the window they get Emily out of th gym to work. While at the gym Laruen tells them that her dad is dating Summer, and Kaylie finally tells her friends about Carter. Payson is shocked and hurt that none of her friend told her the truth. Category:Episodes